Madre
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Kyoko y Kuon se enteran que están esperando un hijo y para la actriz la maternidad siempre ha sido un tema muy delicado


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Kyoko y Ren ya se hubieran besado unas diez veces XP

**Madre**

Kuon y Kyoko se casaron después de tres años de noviazgo, lo único que se podía considerar un problema en su relación eran los continuos acosos del presidente y su extraña obsesión por las relaciones amorosas, la mayoría de las personas habían aceptado con felicidad su relación a excepción de Sho y Reino, sin embargo Kuon no tuvo muchos problemas en ponerlos en su lugar cuando fue necesario.

Después de casi dos años de matrimonio no lo habían planeado pero la mañana en que Kyoko se había desmayado Kuon cancelo todas sus citas para llevar a su esposa a consultar, solo para que después de unos análisis tuvieran la maravillosa noticia de que serian padres, el saber que tendrían un hijo fue algo que los tomo por sorpresa pero aun así se sentían totalmente ilusionados.

Pasaron varios días desde que Kyoko se entero que seria madre, estaba feliz no lo negaba pero aun así no podía evitar la inquietud que nacía en ella.

-¿Te sucede algo Kyoko?- dijo una noche Kuon sentándose al lado de su esposa en el sillón, ella se veía normal y tal vez en otro tiempo lo hubiera engañado completamente pero no ahora después de esos años, sabia que le sucedía algo y estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

-No es nada- dibujo en su rostro su mejor sonrisa.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto- sonó un poco mas severo de lo que esperaba pero le dolía un que aun después de todo por lo que habían pasado Kyoko no le contara sus problemas.

-¿Por qué crees que te mentiría?- quiso comenzar a desviar el tema.

-Porque lo sé con solo ver como actúas, algo te esta incomodando y no me lo quieres decir- dijo firmemente.

-Tal vez solo estas un poco paranoico Corn- rio nerviosamente sin verlo a los ojos, entonces él comprendió que era algo que realmente la estaba afectando porque ella solo lo llamaba así cuando quería que el actor hiciera algo y en esta ocasión deseaba que dejara de preguntar.

-¿Por qué me estas llamando Corn?- pregunto un poco confundido.

-Un hábito, supongo- volvió a reír e inconscientemente llevo una mano a su vientre.

-Estas así desde que nos dijeron que seriamos padres- dijo cuando noto el movimiento que había hecho Kyoko.

-¿De que estas hablando?-quiso aparentar indiferencia pero era imposible ya que se sentía acorralada.

-¿Tú no quieres a nuestro bebe Kyoko?- preguntó asustado, eso era lo ultimo que esperaría de alguien como ella.

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero!- dijo un poco alterada mirándolo directamente a los ojos y él supo que ella decía la verdad.

-¿Entonces que sucede?, ¿Por qué has estado actuando extraño?-realmente deseaba ayudarla pero no podía si su esposa no se abría completamente con él.

-Tengo miedo- dijo casi en un susurro, con la voz un poco quebrada y apartando una vez mas la mirada.

-¿A que le temes amor?- hablo suavemente tomando una de sus manos apretándola ligeramente.

-Yo no creo poder ser una buena madre- por fin se animo a verlo a los ojos y Kuon pudo notar el miedo que ella tenía.

-Serás una madre estupenda- intento reconfortarla.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes- dijo parándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala, parecía un león enjaulado- yo no puedo recordar ni siquiera una vez en la que mi madre haya sido buena conmigo, ¿Cómo sabré lo que tengo que hacer?

-Kyoko…

-¿Qué tal si solo le causo dolor?-siguió hablando sin prestar atención a su esposo- Me equivocare en algo muy importante y le causare un trauma.

-Cariño…

-¿Cómo reaccionare el día que me traiga sus calificaciones?- dijo preocupada- Yo no quiero lastimarlo pero podría decir algo incorrecto que hará que se sienta mal consigo mismo.

-Amor…

-¿Qué tal si un día piensa que no le prestamos atención suficiente?- una vez mas no prestaba atención a Kuon- Somos actores y esta carrera es muy exigente, no quiero que se sienta solo, no quiero que este triste, no quiero que me odie- sus pasos cada vez comenzaban a ser mas acelerados y las lagrimas ya amenazaban con invadirla.

-Basta- dijo Kuon parándose enfrente de su mujer y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la peli-naranja impidiéndole seguir avanzando-Tienes que tranquilizarte, el estrés podría dañar a nuestro bebe- se sentó en el sillón y a ella la sentó en sus piernas para luego abrazarla-Comprendo que estés nerviosa pero todo saldrá bien, confía en mi.

-No quiero que él termine sufriendo- aferro su pequeña mano a la camisa de su esposo.

-No sufrirá- le dijo dulcemente- Sé que el día que te dé sus calificaciones lo felicitaras por su esfuerzo, lo ayudaremos si batalla en alguna materia, lo apoyaremos siempre que nos necesite.

-¿Tu crees?-dijo ya mas tranquila.

-¡Claro que si!, con respecto a nuestro trabajo arreglaremos nuestros horarios para siempre cuidarlo, lo llevaremos a los set de grabación para mostrarle lo maravillosa que es la actuación y lo dejaremos jugar en los pasillos de LME tanto como desee- rio un poco- casi puedo ver a Sawara-san vigilándolo para que no haga travesuras tan grandes como las de María.

-Creo que también puedo imaginar eso- sonrío- ¿Crees que cometeremos errores a la hora de educarlo?

-Lo mas seguro es que si, pero eso es algo totalmente normal, incluso los padres mas experimentados terminan equivocándose, nadie esta completamente preparado para una tarea de ese tamaño- hablo sinceramente- Sin embargo estoy seguro que lo lograremos, porque le daremos todo el amor que podamos y siempre estaremos a su lado.

-Le daremos las armas para que pueda enfrentar al mundo-dijo mas tranquila, sabia que en el pasado a ella le faltaba el amor pero ahora todo era diferente.

-Exacto, solo por favor no llenes su boca de comida hasta el punto en que casi no pueda respirar, eso podía considerarse tortura- ambos rieron por el comentario, pues era algo que Juliena hacia cuando Kuon era un niño.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y la primera vez que Kyoko tuvo entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su bebe, una hermosa calidez la invadió y supo que era capaz de todo por hacer que su pequeño fuera feliz.

Fin.

Estaba leyendo los capítulos donde aparece Kuu y me tope con la parte en la que Kyoko decía que no creía tener la capacidad para ser madre así que de ahí salió esto XD

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Refrescan mis días soleados :D)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
